I hate everything about you
by Peedi
Summary: Die Nacht vor dem finalen Kampf gegen Sin. Tidus geht noch einmal Spazieren um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Charaktere: Auron, Tidus &Jecht . Kein Pairing. Aber wenn wer Andeutungen findet, sagts mir ;


Titel: I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?

Autor: Madara-sama (Peedi)

Fandom: Final Fantasy X

Genre: Allgemein

Rating: p12

Personen: Tidus, Jecht & Auron

Widmung: Laura & Marcel 3

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X gehört Square Soft und nicht mir. Ich verdiene mit diesem One Shot nichts. Mordrohungen, sowie Verklagungen werden ignoriert, Briefbomben an verhasste Leute weitergeleitet und Geldgeschenke dankend angenommen 3.

Kommentar: Spontane Idee.

Enjoy it!

POV- Tidus

***~*~***

_I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you_

_Everytime we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
but I haven't missed you yet  
only when I stop to think about it..._

***~*~***

Erneut sehe ich auf die Uhr und seufze. Es ist schon kurz nach zwei Uhr nachts und ich müsste eigentlich schon längst schlafen. In ein paar Stunden würden wir schon gegen Sin kämpfen. Aber darüber zerbreche ich mir nicht den Kopf. Irgendwas gibt mit die Gewissheit, dass wir es schaffen werden. Das wir diejenigen sein werden, die den endgültigen Frieden bringen. Eine Stille Zeit, die niemals endet.

Aber wie gesagt, es beschäftigt mich etwas ganz anderes. Und zwar die Tatsache das nicht mehr als ein Traum der Astrah bin. Das ich kein Teil dieser Realität bin. Meine Heimat ist nicht real, ebenso wenig wie mein alter Herr. Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Traum der Astrah ist zum Alptraum von Spira geworden. War doch eigentlich ziemlich Makaber, oder? Ob er wohl weiß, dass wir nicht wirklich existieren?

Ich setze mich auf, erhebe mich dann von meinem Bett. Im Prinzip ist es egal, was er weiß oder nicht. Er ist der Feind. Er ist Sin.

Etwas, dass ich lange Zeit nicht begreifen wollte, begreifen_ konnte._

Auf Wunsch von Wakka hin, sind wir in Luca gelandet, denn er wollte gern noch einmal mit seinen Teamkollegen sprechen. 'Falls ich sie nicht wieder sehe', sagte er. Ich habe nichts weiter dazu gesagt. Wieso auch? Wenn er es unbedingt will. Außerdem mag ich die Stadt. Sie ist nicht so klein wie die anderen, ich habe nicht so schlechte Erinnerungen an sie wie an Bevelle und das beste: Es gibt ein Blitzball Stadion. Ich würde gern noch einmal Spielen.

Am liebsten gegen meinen Alten. Um ihm zu beweisen, dass ich genauso gut, wenn nicht sogar besser bin als er. Als wir mit dem Schiff damals nach Luca gefahren sind und Yuna mir erzählte, dass sie meinen Vater kannte und das er wohl noch am Leben war, habe ich die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht, was ihm alles an den Kopf werfen würde, was ich genau tun würde.

Ich habe gedacht, dass ich ihm in Luca beim Blizball spielen vielleicht gegenüber treten würde.

Aber es kam nun mal alles anders. Ich habe ihn nicht wieder gesehen. Stattdessen erzählte mir Auron die Wahrheit.

„_Sin ist Jecht."_

Das waren seine Worte. Worte, die ich zunächst nicht glauben wollte. Es klang ja auch ziemlich abstrakt, oder nicht? Wieso sollte mein Vater auch dieses Monster gewesen sein? Als wir bei Yunalesca waren, habe ich es erfahren. Er hat sich für das Wohl Spiras aufgeopfert. So etwas hat nicht mal er verdient.

Ich schleiche mich von Board, will noch ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen gehen und versuchen einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Luca ist bei Nacht menschenleer. Etwas, dass ich von zu Hause nicht kenne.

Zanarkand. Die Stadt, die niemals schläft.

Wie von selbst tragen mich meine Füße in das Blitzball Stadion. Ich setze mich auf eine der etlichen Bänke und sehe in die Mitte, dort wo immer die riesige Kugel ist, in welcher gespielt wird.

Irgendwie betrübt mich dieser Anblick. Ich würde so verdammt gern noch einmal Spielen... aber unsere Mission Spira von seinem Leid zu erlösen hat einfach Vorrang.

Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich würde noch zu Hause in meinem Hausboot sitzen, mir Gedanken über das Spiel am Abend machen und meinen Alten verfluchen. Ich seufze leise und drehe mich ruckartig um, als ich schritte höre. Auron kommt langsam auf mich zu und setzt sich dann neben mich.

Wie immer schweigt er. Ich tue es ihm gleich. Ich weiß auch nicht worüber ich sprechen soll. Mir ist auch nicht wirklich danach. Er legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und sieht mich durch seine Sonnebrille forschend an.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", murmle ich und weiß selbst nicht ob es wirklich stimmt. Vermutlich eher nicht. Irgendetwas nagt an mir. Ich kann nur nicht genau bestimmen was es ist. Wahrscheinlich die Tatsache das...

„Was tust du hier?", fragt Auron in seiner üblichen Tonlage, sieht mich dabei aber nicht an. Nach kurzem Zögern erwidere ich: „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen."  
Die Antwort darauf, kann ich mir schon denken. Ich weiß, dass er wegen mir hier ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er bemerkt, dass ich gegangen bin und ist mir heimlich gefolgt. Wahrscheinlich, um sicher zu gehen, das ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerate.

Auron antwortet mir nicht gleich, sondern zögert und scheint gut über seine Worte nachzudenken. Er sieht mich noch immer nicht andern, sondern noch immer an einen imaginären Punkt in der Ferne.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte darüber nachdenken, was uns morgen erwartet."

„Du bist nicht hier, um auf mich aufzupassen?", frage ich verwundert und endlich dreht Auron seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und hebt eine Augenbraue. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel.

„Du brauchst keinen Aufpasser mehr, Tidus. Ich denke du kannst kannst gut auf dich allein achten."

Die Worte überraschen mich. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass Auron mich in der letzten Woche nicht so oft verfolgt hatte wie sonst.

„Ach, jetzt auf einmal?", frage ich provozierend. Der Freund meines Vaters mustert mich eine Weile stumm.

„Du bist stark geworden. Ich habe keinen Grund mehr dir dauernd hinterher zu rennen."  
Kann ich das jetzt als Kompliment sehen? Beinahe schon verlegen wende ich mich ab und sehe zu Boden.

„Und was tust du hier?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen."  
Aus irgendeinem Grund ist meine Stimmer heiserer als sonst und ich habe plötzlich einen Klos im Hals. In ein paar Stunden werde ich verschwinden. In ein paar Stunden würde ich _ihn _töten müssen.

„Sicher das alles in Ordnung ist?"

Die Stimme Aurons klingt weicher als sonst und sein Blick ruht beinahe schon besorgt auf mir.

Warum muss meine Geschichte eigentlich so schwer sein? Manche würden jetzt vielleicht sagen, dass ich Glück habe, immerhin wird Yuna leben...aber dennoch muss ich meinen Vater töten und auch ich werde verschwinden. Jedenfalls wird das Volk Spiras wieder in Frieden leben können.

„Ich weiß es nicht...ich weiß es wirklich"

„Hast du Angst?"

Er wirft mir einen forschenden Blick zu und ich schüttele den Kopf. Wenn es doch nur Angst wäre...

„Eher Skrupel meinen Vater zu töten...auch wenn er nun die Geißel Spiras ist."  
Ich schlucke noch einmal, doch der Klos will einfach nicht verschwinden. Verdammt...wenn das so weiter geht fange ich gleich wieder an zu heulen.

„_Sieh an. Jetzt heult er schon wieder. Das ist wohl die einzige Sache, die du kannst!"_

Ich rufe mir die Worte seines Vaters immer und immer wieder ins Gedächtnis und frage mich, warum, verdammt noch mal, ich ihn nicht einfach wieder hassen kann.

„_Jecht hat dich geliebt."_

Vielleicht deswegen. Wegen den Sphäroiden, die ich von meinem Vater gesehen habe? Er hat sogar extra ein Blitzball Spiel für ihn aufgenommen. Aber trotzdem... es wäre Vorteilhafter ihn zu hassen.

Ein Arm legt sich um meine Schultern und der Freund meines Vaters zieht mich zu sich und ich bette meinen Kopf an seiner Hals beuge. Die Nähe tut gut und wirkt irgendwie beruhigend auf mich. Trotzdem habe ich noch immer diesen Klos im Hals und das Gefühl als würden mir gleich die Tränen kommen.

„_Was für eine Heulsuse."_

Dabei habe ich mir geschworen nicht mehr zu weinen. Keine Heulsuse mehr zu sein.

„Es ist ok, für Jecht zu weinen."

Muss Auron eigentlich immer all meine Vorsätze zu Nichte machen? Ich werde nicht mehr um ihn weinen, das habe ich mir geschworen.

„Ist es nicht! Ich bin nicht mehr dasselbe Weichei wie damals! Ich will nicht mehr wegen ihm weinen und-"  
„Tidus" Auron unterbricht mich beinahe schon sanft und streicht mit einer Hand durch mein Haar.

„...er hat auch geweint."  
Meine Augen weiten sich überrascht und ich schlucke.

„Er hatte Heimweh. Er wollte nach Hause...zu dir."

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und halte nur noch mit größter Mühe die Tränen zurück. Warum erzählt Auron mir das alles? Warum macht er es mir noch schwerer als es ohne hin schon ist?

„Das ist nichts weiter als eine Lüge!"

Ein letzter Versuch das Bild, welches ich von meinem Vater hatte, aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Ich war ihm egal. Und meine Mutter auch! Ihm war es egal, was mit seinem Sohn passieren würde!"

„Klar", wirft Auron trocken ein. „Deshalb hat er mich auch gebeten, auf dich acht zu geben."  
Ich nehme hastig Abstand zu ihm funkel ihn zornig an. Warum ich im Moment so sauer ihn bin, weiß ich selbst nicht.

„Auron, warum verdammt noch mal, machst du es für mich so schwer?"

„Hast du Angst, ihn nicht töten zu können, weil du langsam kapierst, dass er dich nicht gehasst, sondern geliebt hat? Ist das dein Problem?"

Ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten und höre das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen. Meine Augen fangen an zu brennen und signalisieren mir so das Aufkommen von Tränen.

„Ja das ist es!"

Ich höre selbst wie brüchig meine Stimme klingt.

„Und ich will morgen nicht vor ihm weinen, verstehst du? Ich will, dass er nur einmal stolz auf mich ist."

Auron lächelt sanft.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie stolz er damals schon auf seinen 'Sohnemann' war. Er platzte fast vor Stolz, als er erzählte das du auch Blitzball spielen willst. Sein erster und letzter Gedanke warst immer nur du."

Noch immer habe ich die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Augen aber zusammengekniffen, während nun doch Tränen fließen. Erneut zieht der Ältere mich in seine Arme und streicht mir über den Rücken.

–

Einige Zeit später gehen wir langsam zurück in Richtung des Luftschiffes. Ich fühle mich außerdem ziemlich erleichtert. Plötzlich bleibt Auron stehen und sieht stirnrunzelnd in Richtung des Meeres. Ich folge seinem Blick.

„Sin", flüstere ich. Es ist nur wenige Meter von unserem Flugschiff entfernt, greift es aber nicht an. Unsicher sehe ich zu Auron, welcher seinen Weg zum Schiff fortsetzt. Ich folge ihm zögernd.

Als wir vor unserem Zielort stehen, spüre ich förmlich wie sich die vielen Augen Sins auf mich richten, ich drehe mich um, erwidere den Blick und habe seltsamerweise keine Angst.

„Er will dich sehen."

Und diesmal ist sogar gar nichts zerstört worden. Ich runzele die Stirn. Hat er sich wirklich so gut unter Kontrolle? Als ich mich ihm noch mehr nähern will, hält mich Auron davon ab.

„Werde nicht leichtsinnig."

„Er scheint in uns keinerlei Bedrohung zu sehen."

„Das ist kein Grund leichtsinnig zu werden, Tidus. Wer weiß wann er die Kontrolle wieder verliert. Jecht könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er seinen eigenen Sohn töten würde."

Ich nicke nur und hebe die Hand zum Gruß. Vielleicht würde er es ja sehen.

„Sei brav, Dad! Morgen...werde ich dich erlösen!"

Zu meiner Überraschung reagiert das Monstrum...nein, mein Vater, tatsächlich auf die Worte und tritt träge den Rückzug an. So, als hatte er nur darauf gewartet, diese Worte zu hören-

„Wenn du dein Wort halten willst, solltest du langsam schlafen gehen."

***~*~***

So...ist zwar anders geworden als geplant, aber egal.

Ich mag Jecht wirklich sehr gern und wollte unbedingt mal was über ihn schreiben..im nächsten OS wird er auch persönlich vorkommen ;D

Ich würde mich über Kommentare freuen! ^^

Madara-sama/ Peedi


End file.
